The Funeral
by Professor Evans
Summary: The Doctor makes it back into Pete's world but its been fifty-three years since he left Rose and 10.5 at Bad Wolf Bay. Will this woman at the cemetery hold the answers the Doctor seeks? Ten/Rose


**This is my first Doctor Who fic, I'm not sure how this will work out but please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who, if I did then Tennet would have a lifelong iron clad contract.**

He did it, after fifty years of trying and many TARDIS repairs he found a way to get to Pete's World. He hoped only to check in and check up on the happy couple but not stay any longer. He hoped that he had gotten the time right. You never know, he might have ended up here before Rose and that would be bad. He petted the TARDIS softly before grabbing his jacket and heading outside.

He could help but smiled when he saw the zeppelins in the sky, however his smile quickly faded when he saw a new paper lying down on the ground. He picked it up and noticed the date _June 12__th__, 2065_. He threw the paper down and kicked the ground. It was fifty-three years since Bad Wolf Bay. Rose was either long gone or an old lady by now. He took a seat on the park bench and sighed, all that work and risk for nothing.

He looked up in time to notice a funeral precession but what caught his interest was the fact that it was led by torchwood jeeps. His interest could not be contained as he followed the precession. It led him to a cemetery and into a family plot. He looked at the names on the grave stones. Jacqueline and Peter Tyler, Anthony and Samantha Tyler, and the last two are what made the Doctor break down, John and Rose Tyler-Smith. The graves were open and now he knew whose funeral he was attending. It felt like someone had ripped out both of his hearts, dangled them in front of him before throwing them on the ground and stomping on them. He had lost a brother and the love of his lives.

He didn't notice a woman come up behind him; she was dressed in a black gown and gloves with a veil covering her face.

"You know, there is a lot of mystery surrounding those two" she said to the man next to her.

"Oh really?" the doctor was intrigued and the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

She nodded her head before turning the gaze to the graves.

"Please tell me" the doctor looked to her, the woman smiled softly but he couldn't see it.

"Rose Tyler appeared from nowhere, her birth records were forged and every time someone asked where she was, Pete Tyler would just dismiss them. Then her husband appears out of nowhere with the same way, John, John Smith they called him"

"Well it's a pretty common name" the Doctor replied.

"Oh it get more interesting, after they were married they seemed to travel a lot, no one ever caught word of where they were or what they were doing" The Doctor smiled at that comment, even when they were stranded on Earth, they still found adventure.

"Six years after they were married, Rose became pregnant and they hurried home but the strange thing is no one ever saw the baby or Rose after this happened"

The Doctor looked at the woman for a moment strangely

"Eighteen years later, a girl that was the spitting image of her mother came into Torchwood looking for a job. She called herself Sarah-Jane Smith. She was brilliant, well beyond brilliant, she could figure out anything for anyone in matter of seconds"

The Doctor smiled again, Rose's looks and his brain, prefect match

"She worked at Torchwood for Fifteen years and she was good, didn't look a day over twenty. She disappeared the same way her mother did, claiming she was pregnant and locking herself away in Tyler's mansion"

The doctor turned at the woman giving her an interest stare.

"She had a daughter too and no one saw her until she came to Torchwood looking for a job, working the same job her mother and grandmother did and looking just like the two of them. Martha, Martha Smith"

The Doctor could only stare at her, not uttering a sound

"There are no birth records for either, Sarah-Jane or Martha Smith and no one has seen Rose since the day she locked herself up in Tyler's mansion. Even the wake was close casket"

"What are you trying to tell me?" the doctor asked the woman.

"You haven't figured it out, have you?"

The doctor shook his head

"Open Rose's casket"

The doctor looked around, seeing that there was no one left, taking slow steps to the casket before pulling out his sonic and unlocking it. He pulled it open expecting to see an old age Rose lying peacefully but instead he found an empty casket. The Doctor turned and faced the woman looking quiet angry.

"Who are you?" he yelled at her

The woman didn't finch and speak a word. He walked up next to her and pulled the veil off. He stumbled back a bit, almost tripping on the casket.

"Hello Doctor"

There in front of him was Rose; he was sure of it and she didn't look a day over twenty. Her blonde hair waving in the wind and smiling at him

"Rose?"

The woman nodded her head before the Doctor swept her up in a hug and spinning her around.

"But how and when did you find out?"

"Take it easy Doctor, I'll explain everything"

Rose stepped away from the Doctor and closed "her" casket, before walking over to her doctor's gravestone and placing her hand softly upon it. She then smiled before taking the doctor to her jeep and driving him to Tyler's mansion.

The Doctor could only describe Tyler mansion in a few words, cold and empty being two of them. It seemed stiff, and sure not homely. It looked like this place was nothing more than a museum holding small shadows of the past.

Rose led him into the kitchen and fixed them a cuppa tea. He could tell she was stalling. Why didn't she want to tell him? Was it really that bad?

She handed him the tea and took a deep breath.

"Firstly, none of this is your fault; you didn't know how it would turn out"

The Doctor tried to speak but was silenced by Rose.

"John and I got along well, I didn't love him at first because he was just too different from you but I learned to love him and his Donna attitude. We ended up traveling the world instead of the stars, seeing the own beauty within earth but after a few years I noticed him growing older and I was staying the same. Then it started to happened, I would listen to John go on and on about things I didn't understand until one day I was understanding everything he was saying and it lead to some very intense and enjoyable conversations."

Rose stopped but only to take a sip of tea before continuing

"He was the first to notice and came up with every solution possible but we didn't think of the most obvious thing but we kept traveling and kept going. I became pregnant after six years of marriage and we were thrilled but with everything going on with me, John didn't trust normal doctors so we returned to Torchwood and I was examined by doctors who Pete made them sign a contract not letting anyone know about what was going on."

She stopped to catch her breath

"And that's when we found out, I wasn't human anymore and we knew what that meant for the baby"

"Wait what do you mean you weren't human anymore?"

Rose didn't say anything she merely walked over to the Doctor and picked up his hand and placed them on her chest, there he felt it, two heart beats.

"But how?" he whispered to her'

Rose walked over of tea and looked down on the table.

"John took testing into his own hands and found that I still had a considerable amount of the time vortex still left in me. It's been changing me for years but when I left you it seem to speed it up. I told the family and they all understood and promised to help me out in whatever way possible."

She took another deep breath and looked to him before looking down at the counter top.

"As we both knew it would happen, I miscarried a month later but we found out that this was the prefect cover up and seven months later Sarah-Jane Smith was "born". Pete told everyone at work that the baby had become sick and needed to stay indoors for a while, he was always making up excuses for me and watching out for me. He fired quite a few people at work for saying nasty things around me"

She laughed a bit but the Doctor noticed the trill of tears that had fallen.

"I was kept inside the mansion or traveled somewhere under disguise and eighteen years later I decided to go and work for Torchwood again. Pete and mum weren't to thrill but then accepted it and after fifteen years I left again because I didn't want people to get curious of me."

The doctor sighed as she heard her story, taking a sip of tea only once in a while.

"He grew old as you said he would but I didn't. He stood by me through everything and even managed to live without traveling for my safety. I always watched over him and when he died a few days ago it was a perfect chance to make Rose exist no longer."

Rose looked up and continued.

"He loved me and I loved him but I just didn't think it would end this way. I'm trapped here never aging, never changing, longing for you to show up and then you just happened to showing up on the day of my funeral"

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Rose, grabbing her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I knew. I really wish I knew" he whispered softly to her as he hugged her as tight as he could.

"How were you to know? We tried to get ahold of you but we could never seem to get through. So we tried our best here. I know people talk about me behind my back and I accept it but I just never thought it would be this lonely"

The doctor only listened to her before picking her up and setting her down on the couch in the sitting room so they could be more comfortable. He didn't say anything more. He just sat there and let her cry on his shoulder. She cried herself into exhaustion so the Doctor placed her down on the couch with a blanket thrown around her.

Rose awoke a few hours later thinking that today had been a dream and that the Doctor wasn't really here but when she opened her eyes and smiled. There he was. Leaning over and looking at the photos that were lying around the house.

"I thought you were just a dream"

The Doctor stood up quickly and turned around to see Rose, still lying down, but smiling at him with the smile her remembered every day of his life.

"Nope, I'm very much real." he replied, before walking down and kneeling in front of her, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

He didn't expect to be in Pete's world this long but yet he had found something worth staying for.

"I take it you'll be off soon, you're not one to stay in one place very long" Rose replied, her smiled faltering a bit.

"If you think I'm going to leave you here then you are surely mistaken. You are a new Time lord err lady and I need to teach you everything I know." he said looking her sternly in the eye.

"Oh god, I hope I don't inherit your flying skills" Rose said while laughing, causing the doctor to break out a few laughs.

"Hey they are not that bad"

"I don't know how we can thump on the ground when we just materialize somewhere"

"Hey that for dramatics"

The two of them ended up on the floor in a fit of laughs as they mocked each other. Rose felt belonging again and the Doctor felt a new joy of not being the last of his kind. However it did kind of take away the glory, what was he going to say now "oh I thought I was the last of my kind, but come to find out that my TARDIS turned someone else into a time lord and I didn't know about it for fifty years until I stumbled into an alternate universe and found out". Rose broke into a fit of giggles when he told that to her.

After hours of going through pictures and memories of Rose's past with his human self He figured it was time to leave. He left while Rose packed up and moved the TARDIS closer to the Tyler mansion. Rose came out. Still dressed in the black she was wearing to the funeral but carrying a few bags. Most of them had pictures and memories of her life here on Pete's world. The doctor took her bags inside the TARDIS while she locked up the mansion.

Rose stepped into the TARDIS and breathed deeply. It smelt like home. She rushed into the Doctor's arms and they kissed. Years of loneliness, longing, love and need went into the kiss. The TARDIS took off and traveled the vortex while her Doctor and her Rose dance around the console room.

**Well there it is, my first ever Doctor Who story. Is there going to be a sequel? Maybe, jump into your TARDIS and find out **


End file.
